Daxis The Hope Bringer
by Vikinvinnii
Summary: Set in the Marvel universe. The heroes of Earth and beyond have found a new ally who seems to be Earths only hope for survival as war rushes through the known universe destroying everything in its path. Will our hero be able to save his new friends and will there be world world left worth saving? Rated M for language and slash in later chapters.


**Daxis**

Hi hope you enjoy please let me know what you think or if you have any questions. But as a quick overview I will not be following the timelines from the marvel comics I have taken my favorite characters and added a few more to follow my own story line. I may also alter small things about known characters to fit the story. later chapters will contain slash.

Storms had raged for a few nights and the sea had become incredibly dangerous. Even rivers and streams had began to become a risk with flooding occurring around the world and accounts of people being swept away and drowning becoming a regular feature. On the 27th of August the storms seemed to reach a climax and the civilized world held their breath waiting for the end of the world to hit. However just when it seemed there was no hope a commit fell to earth landing in the middle of the ocean. Within minutes storms around the world ground to a halt and a quite stillness fell over the world. And for the first time in days the clouds cleared the skies to revel the sun. Thor walked into his quarters in the Avengers compound it had been a long few days. With the storms that had raged many had turned to the Avengers and in particular him to help but there had been nothing he could do. Even working alongside Storm from the X-men and others it proved useless whatever had caused the storm had been stronger than the any of them. But it was over now, all he needed was a brief rest and a change of clothes. However as he entered his room he felt a presence he hadn't felt in a long time. He turned to find a tall beautiful woman with jet black hair and green eyes stood in golden Greek armour that shown in the dimly lit room her face white and soft like freshly fallen snow.

"Thor excuse the intrusion but I could not wait" she said removing her helmet with a clear air of importance. Thor smiled in greeting "when it comes to you my love nothing is an intrusion" he smiled. "Well I come about my nephew and charge. There has been a great tragedy he has fallen to earth, I know not how or why but I fear betrayal" she sighed. "You fear your brother's prophecy..." Thor guessed stepping towards the woman and reaching out to comfort her. However she pulled away from him "Thor please! You know you are forbidden to touch me" she said in a threatening tone. "Said you, I never agreed to such terms" Thor murmured. "What I need now is your help not your affection. So will you help or no!" the woman asked and her eyes bore into Thor threateningly and the room seemed to rumble at her tone. "Of course I am at your disposal. I will help you rescue him any way I can" Thor smiled. "Very well I need you to have your people at stark industries and S.H.E.I.L.D to look into a commit falling. He will be somewhere within the area and I need you to find him. We do not know why but somehow he is hidden from us I can only guess he wears the bracers of Pallas" the woman said as her voice quivered and her eyes watered. Before she could react Thor rushed her into a hug at first she resisted but soon she laid her head on his shoulder. "You must think if he is hidden from you then he is hidden from those that would harm him and the bracers will limit his powers not remove them completely" he said as he stroked her curly hair from her face. The woman nodded and held on to Thor a second longer before pushing him away and appearing strong and dignified again. "You speak the truth, so I ask you to keep him safe I believe the best pace for him would be with the X-men. Charles has my personal blessing and is a good man. Besides I very much doubt that he will remember who he truly is if he is indeed wearing the bracers so allowing him and others to believe he is a Mutant may be best" she sated. "I could keep him safe here! Do not forget I swore the oath along with you and the others" Thor said looking confused. "No it is too obvious, all of our enemies know of our closeness and would take notice if you suddenly had a new powerful ally by your side, and while me and his father may not always see eye to eye I have come to care deeply for him as if he was my own. He shows more wisdom then both his parents combined and has a pure heart my care for him is no longer just out of duty" she said. Thor nodded "very well I will have Tony begin a search for him" The woman smiled "thank you.. oh and I have been asked to give you this to pass on, it seems my brother is even more found of him then I am" and she passed Thor a small golden chain with an arrow attached. Thor smiled and took the chain "your family never fail to amaze me with their disregard for normal and healthy relationships." The woman opened her mouth to reply but with one last glare there was a flash of light and Thor now stood alone.

Tony stark, Captain America, wasp, Black Widow and Thor stood aboard a Quinjet speeding towards Australia. "Ok so eye witnesses across the northern coast of Australia and south Asia have claimed just as the storm reached its peak a commit fell and hit the sea. Almost straight after the worldwide storms stopped, now I would like to claim that this was a coincidence but I think we all know that isn't the case. Thor has informed us that this commit was indeed real and is of some importance however he is unsure of details so we need to be ready for anything" Captain America explained to the rest of the team. Thor nodded but stood in silence his face serious showing little emotion and it made the other avengers feel nervous. The Quinjet reached its target in only a few hours and as soon as the loading hatch opened Thor raced out and Iron man rushed to try and keep up.

"What are we looking for?" Tony asked after catching up with Thor. I'll know when I see it" the god replied his eyes scanning the water below them. "Well if I knew what it was we might be able to help... if you're not going to tell us what we're looking for why did you bring us?" "There might be trouble" Thor mumbled and then dived below the unnaturally calm water. Tony looked round as the jet pulled up alongside him and wasp flew to meet him. "Where's Thor" she asked looking round. "He went for a dip. But something's not right, he knows what we're here for but his scared to tell us. Not to mention he thinks there might be trouble" Tony said trying to use his heat seekers to scan the water. "I've got a bad feeling kinda wish we'd brought Hulk" wasp grumbled landing on the top of the quinjet's roof. As she landed there was a massive splash below and Thor shot out of the water with someone in his arms, right behind him was something that made Tony's blood run cold. A massive shark the size of a huge whale broke the water and lunched after Thor it's giant jaws big enough to swallow a car just missing Thor and it fell back towards the water. "What the hell was that!" Wasp yelled taking flight. "Dakuwanga, and belive me he is not happy we need to get out of here!" and with that Thor lead the way back to the Australian coast.

Thor Quickly landed at the top of a beach just outside of the city of Darwin north Australia and the others including the jet came in behind him its floodlights on the light the darkness. "Again I'll ask what the hell was that?!" Wasp yelled at Thor who had placed the boy he had been carrying down and was now bent over him his hammer abandoned to the side. Thor turned with worry and fear in his eyes. "That was Dakuwanga a minor god looking to take advantage of a great opportunity" Thor sighed and quickly pulled the golden chain out and placed it around the boy's neck. The rest of the Avengers ran over along with some S.H.E.I.L.D medics and Thor stood up revealing the young man lying in the sand. As the medics rushed to him Thor held up his hand "He is not human I very much doubt that you will be able to help him" Thor growled and the medics stopped in their tracks. "Thor I think you owe us an explanation" Captain America said looking round at the others then looking at the boy.

The boy lay unconscious he looked to be in his late teens or early 20's and seemed to be a sleeping angel. His hair was a light brown almost blonde and seemed to almost change in the flood lights from the Quinjet. His face was perfect as if crafted and modeled like Ryan Reynalds, Zac Efron and Jake Gyllenhaal had been combined to form the perfect face. In fact everything about him seemed to be perfect from the way his wavy hair had fallen in his face to the perfect amount of stubble he had. All the way down to how the clothes he wore had ripped showing just enough of his body to leave you wanting more but not revealing too much. Captain America blushed as his face almost changed before him showing different types of handsomeness. Thor took a deep breath and then sighed "An old friend asked me to find him and it seems we got here just in time" "Who is he?" Black Widow asked studying the boy with great interest. "An old friends nephew that is all I can tell you" Thor said a threatening look in his eyes. "Very well but it looks like we've got incoming company, seems we've attracted the Australian military" Iron Man said turning and gesturing towards several lights heading towards them.

The group turned as two helicopters sped down the beach towards them. "Get him inside the jet!" Thor barked at the medics who quickly got the boy onto a stretcher and ran to the jet as a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents hurried over to the others. "Let us do the talking" Captain America said looking at Thor and then others. The two copters landed and armed forces rushed out and began to surround the group. At the same time speed boats came in from the sea and army jeeps launched over the sand bank and rushed towards the jet. Before long the jet was surrounded and a short woman in her late forties was walking towards them flanked by two soldiers. "Well what do we have here?" the woman asked scanning the Avengers and agents. Captain America stepped forward "Good evening m'am I understand your concern but we are here on Avenger Business and so there is no need for concern" he said. "Well you see that's just the thing we were not informed of any activity, and now I have a jet and several people entering Australia illegally" The officer said her accent seeming to brake in places. "Well thats just the thing the Australian government along with the rest of the united nations has given us permission to act under special circumstances" One of the agents explained. "Indeed and I'm sure whatever you are doing here is highly classssified?" as the officers spoke she seemed to hiss the s. "Yes!" Thor barked his hammer flying to his hand. All of the surrounding soldiers including the two stood with the officer aimed for Thor fingers on triggers.

"Well then who am I to argue or get in the way of such important herosss" the officer hissed again and turned to walk away, however stopping after a few steps "oh if you could just hand over the Aussstralian citizen you have kidnapped I will leave you to it" the officer smiled a deathly smile and her black eyes glinted in the flood lights. "You will die before you touch him snake!" Thor bellowed. The soldiers all moved slightly preparing to fire "What Thor meant was..." Captain America started but the officer interrupted him. "No you will find he meant exactly what he sssaid but you will find god of thunder you are out matched!" with that the officer dropped to the floor and began to writhe as she stood back up the avengers realised she was in fact half human half snake. Wasp gasped as many of the soldiers around them began to transform into different monsters some half snake others Manticores or other demons.

"Kill the Avengers but the massster wants the boy alive!" the dracanae yelled and drew her sword charging the group. The human soldiers open fired and the avengers sprang to life. Captain America used his shield to protect himself and black widow while Wasp shrank herself down and Iron man sent out electro pluses to disarm the soldiers, then the fighting started. Thor quickly summoned lightning to their aid and hit a group of monsters causing them to explode into black slime. "The Humans have been brain washed try not to harm them!" Thor yelled and stepped forward to meet the dracanae leader. "split up! Wasp, agent Martins, Mcquire and Yeng knock out them soldiers! Everyone else lets deal with whatever the hell these things are!" Captain America yelled throwing his shield and charging one of the half lions. However as the others began to move some of the soldiers recovered and open fired and both Agent Martins and Yeng were hit, going down "Shit!" Iron man yelled and flew up sending out another pulse before attacking the other Manticore that was firing poised barbs at him.

Before long agent Mcquire and Wasp had managed to neutralise most of the humans and were now helping the others battle the monsters. Captain America was covered in wounds and was beginning to become sluggish from the Manticore's poison but was still just about holding his own against the monster. Thor however was more than a match for the dracanae general but his lightning strikes had already killed the weakest of the monsters and now those left were able to shake off the attacks. Now helping their leader battle the god. However the Avengers were just starting to gain the upper hand when winged monsters swooped down from above. "Harpies!" Thor yelled smashing one with his hammer as it tried to grab him. The others then all began to struggle as more and more monsters joined the battle overwhelming the Avengers. With the Avengers struggling a small group of dracanae broke off from the others and headed for the jet Thor yelled out furious that he hadn't sent the jet to safety and began killing monsters with renewed vigor black slime covering him. There were yells and bang from the jet and the dracanae flew backward. Thor tried to charge forward but the head dracanae landed a blow while he was distracted and her blade cut him. Thor yelled out in pain and shock taken back that the weapon could harm him and the dracanae smiled "tonight we feassssst on a god!" she screamed and rushed him.

With that there was another bang from the jet and more dracanae flew back most turning into black slime as they came into contact with the sand. Suddenly the soft waves that had been drowned out by battle began to roar and the sand on the beach became wet. In a flash both avengers and monsters were surrounded by water and the boy who Thor had rescued, stood before them on top of the water. His eyes shown a deep blue but had a steak of green as he looked over the battle field. The Manticores let out roars and tried to escape the water but waves quickly swept them under and away. Then the boy extended his hand shooting ice spikes at the harpies, Thor quickly took advantage of the distraction and summoned a host of lightning and between the two they destroyed the Harpies. Then the boy turned his attention to the dracanae but as the water began crushing them most vanished in a puff of smoke with only a few expolding into slime. The boy then waved his hand and the water retreaded back down the beach to the sea leaving only the boy the avengers and humans. All of whom began coughing clearing their lungs of the sea water other than the two agents who lay unmoving. The boy looked at the avengers as he floated back down to the sand "ermm who are you?" He asked with a hint of a Greek accent and then collapsed.


End file.
